Rouge comme gryffondor
by Ariana Kendra Dumbledore
Summary: Une catastrophe dans son laboratoire conduit à des conséquences inattendues sur le maître des potions. À cause d'un malheureux accident, il est transformé en jeune adolescente de 16 ans. Son rôle d'espion étant compromis, il se voit reléguer au rang de ba
1. La métamorphose de Snape

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK, rien ne m'appartient sauf les OC.

 **Résumé :** Une catastrophe dans son laboratoire conduit à des conséquences inattendues sur le maître des potions. À cause d'un malheureux accident, il se voit obliger de surveiller Potter et sa bande de plus près. Mais lui, qui le protègera des hormones de ces adolescents ? SS/HP

* * *

 **ROUGE COMME GRYFFONDOR**

 _« Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. »_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **La métamorphose de Snape**

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Severus Snape, professeur de potions, franchit les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Sa démarche autrefois élégante et gracieuse était devenue mal assurée. Il boitait et semblait s'être blessé à la jambe. Il avait le visage recouvert de sueurs et de sang. Il mit du temps à rejoindre les cachots du château mais il y parvint quand même avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Il retira sa cape et se dirigea mollement vers son laboratoire privé. Il chercha d'une main tremblante un flacon de potions mais il ne le trouva pas alors il se mit à lire toutes les étiquettes des potions de l'étage avec frénésie. Dans sa hâte, il fit tomber quelques flacons de potions et il n'eut guère le temps de réparer ses dégâts que les flacons s'entrechoquèrent entre eux. Les liquides se mélangèrent et Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il était bien trop tard. Il se précipita vers le salon mais il n'eut jamais le temps d'atteindre la porte car il glissa et sa tête cogna fortement le sol bétonné de son laboratoire. Il poussa un gémissement douloureux et sentit sa vue se brouiller. Il ne devait pas respirer les…

Le professeur de Poudlard resta inconscient quelques heures et se réveilla avec d'atroces maux de tête. Il poussa un faible gémissement et plissa des yeux alors qu'il essayait de se redresser en position assise. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu de gros dégâts dans la salle. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler sur sa tempe et passa sa main dessus. Il était en train de saigner. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur l'une des parois du laboratoire et trébucha lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant. Il grommela dans sa barbe et constata avec consternation que sa robe était devenue bien trop grande et trop ample pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils intrigué et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Un hurlement puissant retentit dans tout le château en provenance des cachots. Les tableaux à proximité se couvrirent les oreilles tandis que les fantômes prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Le maître des potions observa son reflet dans le miroir et poussa un second cri peu viril. Il se tâta le visage et toucha sa chevelure qui était devenue lisse et soyeuse. Il retira sa robe poisseuse et recouverte de suie pour admirer son corps. Là, ce fut la goutte de trop. Il ne pouvait pas gérer plus. Non, c'était impossible.

Et il retomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau des limbes de l'inconscience, il passa ses mains sur son corps en se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé et qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Il émit un couinement pitoyable et se releva du carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

— Misère, gémit-il en admirant son nouveau reflet dans le miroir.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et revêtit une cape pour couvrir son corps puis il quitta ses appartements. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

À cette heure-ci de la nuit, le château était silencieux. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne à Poudlard à cette période de l'année. Le maître des potions arriva enfin devant le bureau du directeur et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée. Il monta les marches d'escaliers et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Albus ! l'appela-t-il en hurlant son prénom.

Il plaqua brutalement ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa nouvelle voix. Il était décidément mais vraiment maudit.

Fawkes, le phénix de Dumbledore qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir se réveilla à cause du vacarme causé par le maître des potions. L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna des yeux en regardant le professeur de potions.

— Pas un mot sinon je te plume, lentement et douloureusement, menaça Severus.

L'oiseau émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire. Même sous cette nouvelle apparence, il semblerait que Fawkes l'ait reconnu et qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

— Toi ! Je te jure que…

Severus avait dégainé sa baguette et se dirigeait d'un air menaçant vers le volatile qui s'amusait à ses dépens lorsque Dumbledore émergea de ses appartements vêtu d'une robe de chambre affolante et quelque peu colorée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Albus d'une voix ensommeillée.

Pendant ce temps, Fawkes continuait de rire et manqua plusieurs fois de tomber du haut de son perchoir. Severus lança un regard noir au phénix puis se tourna vers le directeur.

— Albus, nous avons un problème, commença Severus.

— Euh…excusez-moi, jeune fille mais nous connaissons-nous ? Et que faîtes-vous à Poudlard dans mon bureau ? le questionna Albus qui darda son regard sur lui.

Le maître des potions grinça des dents à l'appellation « jeune fille » et sentit une pulsion meurtrière grandir en lui lorsque Fawkes tomba de son perchoir et qu'il continua à rire un peu plus.

— C'est moi, Severus Snape, siffla le maître des potions. J'ai eu un petit problème dans mon laboratoire de potions qui a eu des conséquences sur mon corps.

Le choixpeau magique qui était entreposé dans un coin du bureau du directeur se mit à rire lui-aussi bien vite suivi par les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Le professeur de potions commença à rougir de fureur et serra les poings. Il était en colère, très en colère et était prêt à lancer un sort à ces imbéciles qui ne cessaient de se moquer de lui.

— Oh ! Severus ? fit Albus étonné.

— Oui c'est bien moi. En quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? s'énerva Severus.

— C'est que…c'est…hum…inattendu, dit le directeur tout en pesant ses mots.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez faire quelque chose à ce problème-là ! lança le maître des potions en présentant son bras gauche.

Albus baissa la tête et regarda le dessin qui marquait la peau du bras gauche de son professeur de potions. À la place de la marque des ténèbres, un magnifique papillon coloré sur une branche de feuille.

Les portraits se penchèrent un peu pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur le bras du maître des potions tout comme Fawkes et le choixpeau magique. Dans un synchro parfait, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Fawkes tapa son aile sur le sol tout en émettant des sons plus qu'étranges.

— Eh ben ! fit Dumbledore assez stupéfait.

— Severus, vous nous aviez caché que vous étiez une fille aussi fleur bleue, lança Phineas Black d'un ton moqueur.

— Je ne suis pas une fille, grogna Severus.

— Ma chère enfant, nous ne voyons qu'une fille devant nous, répliqua Heliotrope Wilkins.

— Un mot de plus et je vous promets que je vous incendie tous ! menaça le maître des potions en braquant sa baguette sur les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

— Severus…

— Je vous ferai remarquer mesdames et messieurs que, puisque je n'ai plus la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras, je ne peux plus espionner pour le compte de l'ordre et donc veiller aux fesses de votre maudit élu !

— Notre élu ? releva Armando Dippet. Le vôtre, ma chère enfant. Nous, nous sommes déjà morts.

— Je ne suis pas une fille ! s'énerva Severus.

— Vous êtes-vous regardé dans la glace ce matin ? railla Dexter Fortescue.

— Albus, faîtes quelque chose, ordonna le maître des potions en se tournant vers le directeur.

— Du thé ? proposa Albus.

Severus soupira de lassitude et prit place dans un fauteuil. Il accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait Albus et but une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

— Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Albus.

— À mon retour de la réunion avec le seigneur des ténèbres, je me suis dirigé vers mon labo pour calmer les tremblements dus aux nombreux doloris que j'avais reçu.

Albus lança un regard désolé au maître des potions. Severus se contenta de renifler avec dédain. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié du directeur. Il avait fait ses choix depuis longtemps et ne regrettait rien.

— Il avait brisé mes fioles de potion durant la séance de torture alors quand je suis revenu, j'ai été directement au labo et comme mes mains tremblaient, je n'ai pas pu prévenir la catastrophe qui se produisit dans le labo. Lorsque j'ai constaté les dégâts que j'avais causé, j'ai voulu sortir mais au moment où j'atteignais la porte, j'ai glissé et à mon réveil, je me suis retrouvé ainsi ! termina Severus en désignant sa nouvelle apparence.

En effet, le maître des potions avait laissé place à une jeune fille âgée de seize ans à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux d'un bleu vif. Un visage fin et symétrique aux lèvres d'un rouge carmin, une silhouette fine et élancée.

— Effectivement, c'est assez inattendu, dit Albus.

— Cet accident compromet ma couverture d'espion car je n'aurai plus de contact avec le seigneur des ténèbres pendant une durée indéterminée, expliqua Severus.

— Pensez-vous être capable de…

— Je suis maître de potions, Albus, le coupa sèchement Severus. Bien sûr que je suis capable d'inverser les effets. Il me faudra simplement un certain temps avant d'y parvenir mais j'y arriverai.

— Si vous le dîtes, mon enfant. Si vous le dîtes.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Severus.

— Attendez ! Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

Albus sortit sa baguette et l'agita dans un mouvement gracieux. Severus sentit comme une chaleur l'envahir puis le sort se dissipa peu à peu.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit le directeur en se parlant à lui-même.

— Quoi ? questionna Severus, perdu.

— Vous n'êtes pas la même personne, répondit Albus.

— Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?

— Vous n'avez plus la marque des ténèbres alors que nous savons vous et moi qu'il est impossible de la faire disparaître. De plus, vous n'êtes plus liés à aucun serment inviolable, expliqua le directeur.

— Quoi ? s'écria Severus, effaré. Co…comment est-ce possible ?

— Vous n'êtes tout simplement plus la même personne, répondit Albus. Et vous ressemblez étrangement à ma sœur.

— Elle était blonde, répliqua le maître des potions.

Albus hocha simplement la tête.

— Si l'on remplace la couleur de vos cheveux par du blond, vous…

— Là n'est pas le sujet, Albus, l'interrompit Severus.

Le maître des potions ne souhaitait guère poursuivre ce sujet. Il connaissait une grande partie de la vie du vieux sorcier et était au courant de l'évènement tragique qui avait frappé la famille Dumbledore. Il savait que son mentor se sentait coupable du décès de sa jeune sœur et qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce malheureux accident.

— Oui, vous avez raison.

— Que faisons-nous ? répéta de nouveau Severus.

— En attendant de trouver un remède à votre petit problème, je vous suggère de prendre une nouvelle identité et vous veillerez ainsi à la sécurité d'Harry en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard.

— En tant qu'étudiante ?! Mais Albus, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas !

— Que pensez-vous d'Ariana Kendra Dumbledore, petite-fille d'Albus Dumbledore ? proposa le directeur.

— Albus, je…

— C'est parfait, le coupa Albus d'un ton joyeux. Demain, je préviendrai Minerva pour qu'elle vous accompagne faire quelques emplettes au chemin de traverse. Vous verrez, Minerva a bon goût en matière de vêtements. J'aurai bien aimé vous accompagner mais comme vous le savez, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler.

— Mais…

— Vous devriez vous coucher. Le jour se lèvera dans peu de temps et de plus, après vos courses, j'irai vous déposer au terrier chez les Weasley.

— Il n'en est pas question ! tonna Severus. Je n'irai pas vivre chez cette bande de rouquins !

— Calmez-vous, mon enfant. Je vous y envoie simplement pour que vous puissiez veiller au plus près sur Harry et que vous passiez le reste de vos vacances auprès d'enfants de votre âge, dit Albus d'une voix posée.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, Albus, protesta Severus.

— Ariana, évitez donc de contester les choix de votre grand-père et allez donc vous coucher, lança Phineas, amusé.

Aussitôt, le bureau d'Albus fut empli de rire. Tous les portraits étaient pliés de rire et s'esclaffaient comme des démons. Fawkes et le choixpeau magique se mêlèrent aux rires des portraits.

— Riez mais prenez garde à vous car ma vengeance sera terrible, avertit le maître des potions.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses, fit Elizabeth Burke d'un ton doucereux.

— Remettez-moi votre baguette, dit Albus en s'adressant au maître des potions.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'insurgea Severus.

— Vous ne pourrez plus utiliser votre baguette tant que vous aurez cette apparence. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre pourront la reconnaître et se poseront des questions quant à votre identité. Souhaitez-vous mettre l'ordre dans la confidence concernant votre…

— Tenez, grogna Severus en remettant sa baguette à Albus.

— Je demanderai à Minerva d'ajouter une baguette sur la liste de vos courses, dit le directeur.

— Puis-je me retirer maintenant ? demanda Severus sarcastique.

— Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau à sept heures, l'informa Albus. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, marmonna Severus avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans ses cachots, il pesta tout au long de son chemin contre les dieux qui s'amusaient à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer sur terre. Il aurait mieux fait de mourir en 81 après le décès de Lily. Mais non, il avait eu la stupide idée de se mettre au service de Dumbledore pour protéger le morveux de Potter. Il était carrément maudit. À croire qu'on lui faisait payer les actes d'une autre vie.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu tomber aussi bas. Se transformer en jeune fille ! Non mais quel malheur ! Il pourrait mettre fin à ses souffrances en avalant une simple potion. Un poison indolore très efficace. Aussi puissant qu'un Avada Kedavra. La personne mourrait aussitôt la potion ingurgitée, sans douleur. Un poison si efficace qu'il n'était pas détectable.

Il retrouva la fraîcheur de ses cachots et pénétra dans ses appartements. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire et examina les dégâts. Il y avait eu une petite explosion dans la pièce mais rien d'irréparable. Il remarqua une fiole vide dans un coin près de l'étagère où il stockait ses potions et la ramassa avec précaution. Lorsqu'il lut l'étiquette de la fiole, il comprit maintenant pourquoi il ressemblait tant à la sœur de Dumbledore.

La potion était celle qu'il préparait pour contenir le maléfice de l'horcrux qui tuerait inévitablement le vieux sorcier. Pour sa préparation, il avait eu besoin du sang et d'un cheveu d'Albus. Cela expliquait en partie son apparence actuelle mais rien n'expliquait le changement de sexe et son rajeunissement.

Il commença à nettoyer le laboratoire et récupéra quelques échantillons pour pouvoir préparer un remède. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester une journée de plus dans ce corps. Lorsqu'il termina de nettoyer la salle, il alla prendre une douche et s'endormit comme une souche.

Le lendemain matin, le professeur de potions se réveilla d'un lourd sommeil et bailla à s'en décocher la mâchoire. Il quitta son lit et alla à la salle de bain où il se brossa les dents et passa sous la douche. Son hurlement réverbéra dans tout le château. Il écarquilla les yeux horrifié lorsqu'il vit qu'à la place de ses bijoux de famille se trouvait un sexe féminin. Puis, il se rappela les évènements de la veille et se calma un tant soit peu.

Il ricana nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien à l'anatomie féminine. Il avait lu quelques bouquins sur le sexe féminin mais n'en avait jamais vu de si près. Oui, le professeur de potions de Poudlard était toujours vierge. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'attirait guère les femmes avec son apparence froide et son comportement asocial. De surcroît, avoir une relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il se plaisait bien ainsi. Il était un être asexué. Rien d'étrange à cela. C'était un choix.

Il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers son armoire à linge. Il n'avait pas de vêtements féminins et encore des vêtements qui pourraient lui convenir. Il était devenu bien trop frêle et fragile. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine qui pourrait se briser à n'importe quel moment et il détestait ça. Il détestait se sentir aussi fragile, aussi faible. Sa magie depuis sa métamorphose était différente, beaucoup plus sensible et agitée. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Evidemment, puisqu'il était devenu une jeune adolescente.

Finalement, il se surprit à regretter les séances de torture du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il grommela et enfila une chemise qui faisait office de robe courte sur son nouveau corps puis il passa une cape pour couvrir ses interminables jambes. Enfin préparé, il prit le sac qui contenait les échantillons de la veille et alla rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il découvrit que ce dernier n'était pas seul et qu'il était en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall.

— Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Avance donc, mon enfant, dit Albus avec un sourire malicieux.

Severus se dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop le regard pétillant du directeur et encore moins les ricanements qui provenaient des portraits.

— Oh par Godric ! s'exclama Minerva en se tournant vers Severus. Albus, elle ressemble tellement à Ariana !

Le maître des potions se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et s'avança simplement dans le bureau. Plus vite il en finirait avec cette histoire plus vite il pourrait retrouver son apparence normale.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, miss Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard, se présenta la vieille femme.

— Ariana Dumbledore, fit Severus d'une voix atone.

Il fusilla Albus du regard et le maudit dans son cœur pour l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Obligé de se faire passer pour une ado. Quelle malédiction !

— Minerva, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, Ariana aurait besoin de faire des courses et je comptais sur votre aide pour…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je m'en charge.

— Merci beaucoup, très chère, la remercia Albus.

— Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, jeune fille, dit Minerva qui s'était levée du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

— Avant, pourrais-je parler à mon…grand-père, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Severus tout en avalant difficilement sa salive avant de terminer sa phrase.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Minerva. Je vous attends à l'extérieur.

Et le professeur de métamorphose quitta le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Pourrais-je savoir qui occupera mon poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal en mon absence ? questionna Severus.

— Vous verrez à la rentrée comme tous les élèves, répondit simplement Albus.

— Je ne suis plus élève, Albus ! Auriez-vous oublié que le seigneur des ténèbres en veut à votre vie ? Il sait parfaitement que Draco n'est pas capable de vous tuer. Il punit simplement la famille Malfoy pour l'échec de Lucius et crée une diversion pour vous atteindre ! s'énerva Severus.

— Je suis sincèrement touché par votre inquiétude Severus mais en attendant que vous ne retrouviez votre apparence, je saurai me débrouiller sans vous.

— Ainsi donc je ne vous sers à rien sans la marque, cracha Severus amer.

— Vous m'avez mal compris, Severus. Au contraire, je préfère vous savoir loin de Voldemort et suis ravi de vous voir libéré de cette marque. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez plus espionner pour le compte de l'ordre que vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité. Cet accident pourrait même nous être bénéfique puisque vous pourrez veiller sur Harry de bien plus près qu'auparavant. De plus, vous êtes libérés de tous serments inviolables. Vous pouvez continuer à vous battre à mes côtés ou vous pouvez partir et reconstruire votre vie ailleurs. Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Après tout, vous et Harry méritez plus que quiconque une seconde chance.

Severus évalua un instant la sincérité des propos du directeur et finit par croire en Albus.

— À tout à l'heure, lança Severus.

Il avait fait son choix depuis des années et serment ou pas, il allait poursuivre sa mission et continuer à protéger l'élu.

Le maître des potions quitta à son tour le bureau de Dumbledore et rejoignit Minerva près de la gargouille tandis qu'Albus s'affalait dans son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur le vide.

— La guerre contre Voldemort vient de basculer, dit Albus, le visage sombre.

— Quand allez-vous lui dire la vérité ? l'interrogea Phineas.

— Je ne sais pas, Phineas, répondit Albus.

— Mais la prophétie, protesta Newt Scamander.

— Avant l'incident d'hier soir, nous n'étions même pas sûrs que cette jeune fille existait, répliqua Albus.

— Mais elle existe, rétorqua Ambrose Swott.

— Du moins, de façon très étrange, ajouta Armando Dippet.

— Mais la prophétie ne concernait-elle pas un descendant d'Albus ? demanda Heliotrope Wilkins, perplexe.

— Mais où aviez-vous donc les yeux ma chère Wilkins ? N'avez-vous donc pas vu que notre cher professeur de potions est devenu Ariana Dumbledore, par la même occasion, descendante d'Albus ? lança Ambrose Swott.

— Qui sait ce que ce gamin a encore trafiqué dans son laboratoire, renifla Basile Fronsac avec dédain.

— Gamine, mon cher Basile, pas gamin, le corrigea Phineas.

— Une bien jolie jeune fille, dit Dilys Derwent. Si elle avait grandi à mon époque, j'aurai tôt fait de demander sa main à ses parents.

— Salazar vous en préserve mon cher Dilys. Cette jeune fille, bien que très séduisante, n'est pas femme à marier. Auriez-vous donc oublié le caractère de notre cher Severus ? rétorqua Vindictus Viridian.

— Moi, je vous le dis mes amis, y'en a un qui ne connaît pas son bonheur, dit Phineas d'un ton très sérieux.

— Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela, Black ? lui demanda Ambrose Swott.

— Parce que je compatis sincèrement à la souffrance qu'endurera l'homme qui épousera notre chère Ariana, répondit Phineas.

Et tout le monde partit dans un fou rire.

— Vous parlez de ma petite-fille, Phineas, lui fit remarquer Dumbledore.

— Avouez mon jeune ami que votre petite-fille n'est pas si commode que ça.

Albus secoua la tête et laissa un sourire amusé se glisser sur ses lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il avait désormais une petite-fille hors du commun et quelque peu spécial. Il ne restait plus qu'à observer le cours des évènements.

Cette nouvelle année scolaire promettait d'être riche en émotions.


	2. Il était maudit

Chapitre 2

 **Il était maudit**

Le maître des potions, désormais connu sous le nom d'Ariana Dumbledore, marchait aux côtés de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard sous un soleil de plomb. C'était bientôt la fin de l'été mais il faisait affreusement chaud sur le chemin de traverse. Il y avait une foule immense qui se pressait sur la rue commerçante.

— Nous allons commencer par vous acheter des vêtements, ensuite nous finirons avec vos effets scolaires, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

L'ancien espion de l'ordre se contenta d'acquiescer d'un faible hochement de tête et se laissa entraîner dans l'une des célèbres boutiques du chemin de traverse, Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la boutique, une femme de petite taille replète et souriante se précipita aussitôt vers eux.

— Minerva ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, très chère ! s'exclama la commerçante, ravie.

— Également, fit Minerva avec un sourire poli.

— Que puis-je donc pour vous ? Est-ce pour une nouvelle robe ? demanda la commerçante en lançant un regard à la rousse qui se tenait derrière Minerva.

— Nous sommes ici pour refaire la garde-robe de miss Dumbledore, répondit Minerva.

— Dumbledore ? releva madame Guipure, interloquée. Serait-ce sa…

— Petite-fille, la coupa Minerva.

— Oh !

La petite sorcière détailla la rousse qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le maître des potions détestait être reluqué de cette manière et envoya un regard noir à la bonne femme pour qu'elle cesse de le regarder ainsi mais apparemment, la commerçante ne fut guère impressionnée.

— Approche-toi, ma petite, lui intima madame Guipure.

Severus émit un reniflement dédaigneux et s'avança vers la commerçante qui fit apparaître un mètre ruban. Aussitôt, le maître des potions se vit épingler de toutes parts tandis que la commerçante marmonnait dans sa barbe, un air concentré sur le visage. De temps à autre, elle hochait la tête et Severus se retint de demander ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il poussa un petit couinement lorsqu'il se vit retirer ses vêtements et qu'il se retrouva en caleçon devant les deux sorcières. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que madame Guipure avait baissé les stores de la boutique et qu'elle avait glissé une pancarte devant la porte sur laquelle était inscrite : « Indisponible pour le moment ».

Le maître des potions cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains et rougit furieusement sous le regard de ses aînées.

— Ne soyez donc pas si timide, ma chère enfant. Nous sommes entre femmes ici, gloussa la commerçante.

Severus se retint de lancer un juron et se contenta de grincer des dents de colère tout en maudissant dans son cœur Albus Dumbledore en passant par son ascendance jusqu'à sa peut-être descendance.

— Dis donc, vous avez été très gâtée par la nature, vous ! fit remarquer la petite sorcière tout en désignant la poitrine assez généreuse du maître des potions.

Severus se dit qu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il lui demanderait et le supplierait même s'il le fallait d'achever sa misérable vie. Si les choses continuaient de se dérouler ainsi, il n'était pas certain de ne pas commettre quelques meurtres avant d'aller se livrer lui-même aux aurors.

Pourquoi était-il maudit à ce point ? Changer en adolescente ? En adolescent, il aurait certainement mieux vécu ce changement mais en fille ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas tenir le coup bien longtemps et encore moins avec le genre de réflexion que venait de lui lancer la commerçante.

— Soie ou coton ? l'interrogea la commerçante.

— Quoi ?

— Quelle est la matière habituelle de vos sous-vêtements ? explicita la petite sorcière.

Le maître des potions regarda la commerçante complètement paumé. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle était en train de parler. Il n'avait jamais été une femme alors qu'était-il censé lui répondre ?

— Nous prendrons les deux, vint Minerva à son secours.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir mais tout de même discret.

— La soie et le coton sont les deux seules matières à utiliser pour les sous-vêtements, compris ? dit le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers lui.

Génial ! Le voilà en train de parler chiffon avec la vieille chèvre. Il hocha simplement la tête sans se poser de questions. De toutes manières, il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment ainsi. Il finirait par retrouver son apparence ainsi que le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait en réserve.

Et sa journée en enfer continua avec le babillage incessant des deux sorcières. Il crut pendant un instant que Minerva allait acheter tout le magasin tant il voyait les vêtements défiler sous les yeux et les commandes à n'en plus finir. Il soupçonnait le vieux fou d'y être pour quelque chose.

Il hésita entre le dégoût et la fuite lorsqu'on lui présenta plusieurs modèles de jupes. Lui, Severus Snape, allait devoir porter des jupes ? Il n'était absolument et en aucun cas pas question ! Il n'allait certainement pas se travestir juste pour les beaux yeux de Dumbledore.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses protestations ne furent guère prises en compte. Minerva lui acheta plusieurs robes, trois chapeaux pointus, plusieurs capes de différentes couleurs, quelques pulls, diverses chaussures, des jupes, des gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon et surtout, beaucoup de sous-vêtements.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment se mettait les bouts de tissus appeler sous-vêtements, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard lui demanda de se changer. Minerva lui remit une robe dans les mains avec un ensemble de dessous en soie. Le maître des potions regarda les sous-vêtements d'un air horrifié.

Elle ne voulait quand même pas qu'il porte ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un regard vers la directrice des lions lui confirma que oui, il allait devoir porter ces bouts de tissus.

— Qu'attendez-vous ? Le déluge ? demanda Minerva d'un ton sec.

— C'est…que…euh, bredouilla-t-il, décontenancé.

— Faîtes un peu vite, jeune fille, le pressa madame Guipure.

Severus observa l'ensemble de sous-vêtement et récupéra un bout de tissus, les yeux plissés.

Comment était-il censé porter quelque chose d'aussi fin et petit ?

Le bout de tissu qu'il tenait dans la main était, à ce qu'il supposait, une culotte donc il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à l'enfiler. Il se retint presque de pousser un cri de triomphe en ayant réussi à dompter le tissu. Il se tortilla légèrement, n'étant guère habitué à ce genre de matière et encore moins à ce genre de sous-vêtements. C'était vraiment étrange pour lui de porter une culotte de femme. Puis, il fallait maintenant s'attaquer au dernier bout de tissu. Un soutien-gorge à ce qu'il avait compris. Il regarda le soutien, perplexe.

Madame Guipure n'en pouvant plus de la lenteur de l'adolescente, se décida à lui donner un coup de mains puisque visiblement, elle ne semblait pas savoir se vêtir convenablement toute seule. Le maître des potions poussa un petit cri fort peu masculin lorsqu'il se vit habiller par la petite sorcière qui lui mit correctement le soutien-gorge autour de la poitrine. Il examina le soutien, intrigué.

Puis, il réussit au bout d'une demi-heure à enfiler tout seul sa robe.

— Au revoir ! lança la petite sorcière alors que Severus et Minerva quittaient la boutique.

Severus venait à peine de quitter la boutique de vêtements que Minerva l'entraîna dans un autre. Il était déjà essoufflé et n'avait qu'envie d'une seule chose, de quitter cet endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans un magasin de produits cosmétiques. Il ne dit rien et laissa Minerva faire les achats à sa place. De toutes les manières, il n'utiliserait aucun des produits qu'elles étaient en train d'acheter puisqu'il retrouverait dans peu de temps son apparence normal.

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsque l'une des vendeuses s'approcha de lui et qu'elle prit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre les doigts. Elle palpa la chevelure rousse du maître des potions et ignora allègrement les protestations de ce dernier. Elle et sa collègue refilèrent à Minerva toute une pile de produits de beauté. En guise de cadeau, elles offrirent au maître des potions, un kit de maquillage et ainsi qu'un parfum qui selon elles, venait d'être mis sur le marché par l'un des plus grands parfumeurs du monde sorcier.

S'il avait eu sa baguette sur lui, Severus était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à avada kédavriser les deux vendeuses.

Le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une femme avait besoin d'autant de choses. Il se demandait comment elles réussissaient à ne pas ruiner leurs maris à cette allure-là. Finalement, il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu de femme sinon, ce serait tout son salaire de professeur de Poudlard et son héritage qui seraient passés dans les achats de son épouse. Il n'avait pas fait une si mauvaise affaire que ça en restant célibataire.

Il eut même un peu d'empathie pour ce cher Lucius car il savait combien l'épouse du blond aimait faire des emplettes chaque semaine. Un goût pour les achats transmis à son unique fils, Draco.

Après avoir fini, avec le magasin de beauté, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Ollivander.

L'intérieur de la boutique était sombre, austère et paraissait légèrement négligé. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait remis les pieds dans cette boutique. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant de onze ans qui allait acheter sa baguette magique. Il se souvint de son impatience à avoir enfin sa baguette. Du sourire de sa mère alors qu'il la tirait par la main pour qu'elle avance un peu plus vite. Sa mine s'assombrit aussitôt à ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il n'aimait guère se rappeler cette période de sa vie car derrière les sourires de sa mère, se cachait toujours une profonde tristesse.

— Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Severus sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et posa son regard sur le vieil homme qui se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour.

— Votre visage m'est étrangement familier et pourtant je suis sûr de ne vous avoir jamais vu.

Ollivander s'approcha du maître des potions et Severus ne fut guère déstabilisé par l'étrange comportement du vieil homme. Il y était habitué.

— Seriez-vous la fille de Dumbledore ? questionna Ollivander.

— Sa petite-fille.

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre grand-père. Je me souviens quand il est venu acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 27,5 centimètres, Difficile à manier et puissante, bois de cerisier. Excellente baguette pour les duels.

Ollivander fixa le maître des potions avant de se tourner vers la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

— Minerva ! Minerva McGonagall ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

— Nous sommes pressées, Ollivander, fit la sorcière d'une voix sèche.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Ollivander sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent.

— De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Severus.

— Avec la droite, répondit Severus.

— Tendez le bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras de Severus, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.

Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires. Notamment l'écartement des narines.

— Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme, et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci Miss Dumbledore. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Severus prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement. Mais Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

— Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez...

Le maître des potions l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette qu'Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.

— Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Severus l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Il commençait à devenir quelque peu inquiet. Peut-être aurait-il valu pour lui qu'Albus lui rende sa baguette puisqu'aucune autre ne semblait lui convenir. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait.

— Une client difficile, commenta Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Vous me rappelez Mr Potter lorsqu'il est venu dans ma boutique pour la toute première fois. Il nous a fallu du temps mais il a fini par trouver celle qui lui convenait le mieux.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que le nom du survivant dans la bouche de tous les sorciers. À croire qu'il était leur dieu à tous ! Même Merlin n'était pas aussi adulé dans le monde sorcier que ce Potter.

— Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et crin de sombral, 33,75 centimètres. Très puissante, difficile à manier.

Severus prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise avec une baguette. Sa première baguette était faite pour lui mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de plus que l'autre n'avait pas.

— Bravo ! s'écria Ollivander.

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft. Minerva paya les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique. Ils poursuivirent leurs achats avec le magasin de Fleury et Bott où ils achetèrent les livres scolaires dont Severus aurait besoin pour l'année. Ils finirent leurs emplettes avec la Ménagerie magique.

La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler.

Le maître des potions se faufila au milieu des cages et s'arrêta devant celle d'un corbeau.

— Je prends celui-ci, dit-il en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall.

— Miss Dumbledore, ce n'est pas un hibou, lui fit remarquer Minerva.

— Je ne veux pas de hibou, répliqua Severus en affrontant la sorcière du regard.

Minerva finit par pousser un profond soupir, ne désirant guère s'éterniser plus longtemps sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de materner une adolescente.

— Très bien, concéda-t-elle.

Severus afficha un sourire satisfait et prit le corbeau. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, il fut attiré par les voix d'enfants qui s'extasiaient devant un animal. Il se rapprocha et put voir l'objet qui attirait tant de foules. Un boursouf. Lui-aussi, lorsqu'il avait onze ans, il aurait souhaité avoir un boursouf mais malheureusement, sa mère n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui en acheter. Minerva capta le regard du maître des potions et elle lui offrit l'animal. Après plusieurs protestations, Severus finit par accepter le cadeau de la directrice des lions.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'animalerie, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage et retournèrent à Poudlard.

À l'école, ils trouvèrent le directeur en pleine discussion dans la grande salle avec pratiquement tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore avait convoqué les membres de l'ordre à l'école.

— Minerva ! Ariana ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier.

Minerva et Severus rendirent le salut des membres de l'ordre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus.

— Rien, mon enfant, lui répondit Albus. Minerva, aidez-la à faire ses valises, je vous prie.

— Mais, commença à protester le maître des potions.

— Pas maintenant, l'interrompit Albus.

Severus lança un regard noir au directeur et se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose.

— Je saurai me débrouiller, merci, lança-t-il sèchement.

Il récupéra ses sacs et quitta la grande salle, ses affaires flottant derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans ses cachots et commença à faire ses valises. Il récupéra son sac à potions d'urgence. Il en aurait probablement besoin. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en ressortir un pistolet 9mm. Il vérifia qu'il était chargé et le cacha sur lui.

Même les moldus pouvaient être dangereux sans magie.

— Severus ? l'interpella Albus depuis le salon.

Severus sortit de sa chambre, ses affaires toutes prêtes et lança un regard noir à Albus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le vieux fou osait lui faire une chose pareille. Il avait été changé en femme. Il avait subi une journée de shopping avec Minerva et maintenant, Albus poussait le vice un peu plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin en l'obligeant à aller vivre chez les rouquins.

— Pourquoi avoir convoqué les membres de l'ordre à Poudlard ? le questionna-t-il.

— J'ai informé nos amis de votre existence. Maintenant que vous êtes ma petite-fille…

— Je ne suis pas votre petite-fille, cingla Severus.

Albus laissa tomber le sujet et préféra tendre la main au maître des potions. Il avait des affaires urgentes à régler. Severus s'approcha et prit la main que lui tendait son mentor. Albus était le seul à pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard car il était le directeur de l'établissement.

Malgré des années d'habitude, il détestait toujours autant transplaner. C'était le moyen de transport sorcier qu'il détestait le plus. Lorsque la pression sur son corps se relâcha et qu'il fut à nouveau capable de respirer, il se retrouva debout à côté de Dumbledore, sur une route de campagne, face à une demeure biscornue. Il n'était venu que deux ou trois fois mais il reconnut sans mal le Terrier.

Severus et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière du Terrier, entourée comme à l'accoutumée d'un amas de vieilles bottes et de chaudrons rouillés. Dumbledore frappa trois fois et Severus vit soudain quelqu'un bouger derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine.

— Qui est là ? demanda une voix féminine que Severus reconnut comme étant celle de Molly Weasley. Annoncez-vous !

— C'est moi, Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Molly Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement, petite, replète, vêtue d'une robe verte. La femme porta toute son attention sur Severus qui se retint de remettre la bonne femme à sa place pour avoir osé le reluquer de cette manière. Il était vraiment maudit puisqu'à cause de Dumbledore, il devait jouer le rôle de sa petite-fille et en tant qu'espion, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de griller sa couverture. Non mais quelle misère !

— Oh Merlin ! Comme elle est jolie ! s'exclama Molly.

Severus regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Molly et vit que la femme n'était pas toute seule dans la cuisine. En effet, il y avait la cadette Weasley, Ronald, Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout et Potter.

— Molly, je vous présente Ariana, ma petite-fille. Ariana, voici, Mrs Weasley, présenta Dumbledore.

— Enchanté, fit Severus d'un ton poli.

— Mais entre donc, ma chérie !

Severus entra dans la cuisine et fut très vite débarrassé de ses affaires par Molly qui ordonna à son fils cadet et à Potter d'aller les poser dans la chambre des filles. Ainsi donc, il allait devoir dormir avec les deux lionnes. Il n'avait pas imaginé un miracle car il savait que la demeure des Weasley était bien trop petite pour accueillir une nouvelle personne.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Molly.

— Non, merci, refusa-t-il.

— Molly, je vous renouvelle mes sincères remerciements. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus. Votre petite-fille est entre de bonnes mains, assura Molly.

Albus acquiesça de la tête et salua les deux gryffondors qui étaient restées en retrait.

— Je compte sur toi pour être sage et polie, dit Albus en s'adressant à Severus.

Le maître des potions grinça des dents, la mâchoire serrée. Le vieux fou s'amusait à ses propres dépens. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. Albus déposa un baiser sur son front et Severus sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

— On se retrouve à Poudlard. Passe une bonne fin de vacances, lança Albus avant de quitter le Terrier.

Severus regarda la porte close et posa une main sur son front. Depuis le décès de sa mère, il n'avait plus jamais reçu de baiser sur le front. Le cœur de Severus se comprima violemment dans sa poitrine au souvenir de sa mère.

— Salut, moi c'est Hermione Granger, se présenta la lionne en lui tendant la main. Et elle, c'est Ginny Weasley.

Severus regarda la main de la gryffondor. Que faisait-il ? Dumbledore l'avait implicitement menacé avant de partir. Il lui avait ordonné d'être sage et poli. Traduction : il ne devait pas la jouer à la Snape mais plutôt à la Dumbledore.

Il était vraiment maudit !

— Ariana Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il à son tour en acceptant la main de Granger.

Il sentait que la fin des vacances n'allait pas être de tout repos chez les rouquins. Surtout s'il devait surveiller, en l'occurrence espionner Potter et sa bande.

Oui, il était définitivement maudit.


	3. Fleurk ou Fleur ?

_« L'important ce n'est pas ce qu'on est à la naissance mais la façon dont on grandit par la suite. »_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

 **ROUGE COMME GRYFFONDOR**

Chapitre 3

 **Fleurk ou Fleur ?**

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que le maître des potions se trouvait au Terrier et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Pour tromper l'ennui, il avait décidé de faire ses devoirs car il était clair qu'il allait devoir se fondre dans la peau d'une élève, de surcroît dans la peau de la petite-fille du plus grand sorcier de leur époque. La petite-fille de Dumbledore. Rien que ça.

Il avait été questionné par les jeunes Weasley qui voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler de lui ? Pourquoi ? Et toujours des pourquoi à n'en plus finir. Ce fut la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui vint à son secours et obligea ses amis à le laisser enfin respirer.

Après quoi, il avait enfin pu se plonger dans ses devoirs et il avait été laissé tranquille par les adolescents qui s'amusaient dans le jardin à jouer au quidditch. Il aimait ce sport comme pratiquement tous les sorciers mais il n'en pratiquait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment doué sur un balai et cela lui écorchait l'âme de devoir l'admettre.

Il était assis sur son lit, un livre de potions entre les mains, un rouleau de parchemin tout près de lui ainsi qu'une plume qui notait toutes ses idées. Il n'avait plus de devoirs pour occuper son esprit, aussi, il s'occupait à améliorer des potions ou à en créer de nouvelles. Il n'avait pas de laboratoire à portée de mains pour expérimenter ses recherches mais le ferait lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard.

Il était perdu dans son travail lorsqu'on frappa soudain à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec la cadette Weasley et Granger.

— Entrez !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il put apercevoir une jeune femme à la chevelure d'un blond argenté qui lui tombait presque jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu foncé et sourit, faisant apparaître des dents très blanches, parfaitement régulières.

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

Le maître de potions acquiesça et la vélane entra dans la chambre, refermant derrière elle. Severus la dévisagea, perplexe. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir la française. Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il n'avait échangé que des politesses avec l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Fleur en venant s'asseoir au bout du lit.

— Rien de bien important, répondit-il. Je note simplement quelques idées sur des potions que je souhaiterais améliorer.

— Oh ! Une fan de potions, fit Fleur, un sourire dans la voix.

L'espion hocha simplement la tête et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Fleur finit par pousser un soupir, exaspérée et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

— Ma famille me manque, souffla la blonde.

Severus ne dit rien et maudit intérieurement les sorciers du moyen-âge pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Voilà qu'il devenait le confident de la française. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire ainsi.

— Je devrais être heureuse. J'ai un super travail et un merveilleux fiancé mais pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Depuis que je suis au Terrier, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. Bill ne voit rien, bien sûr. Il ne voit jamais rien lorsqu'il s'agit de sa famille. Je lui ai dit pourtant ! Sa mère ne m'apprécie pas et sa sœur encore moins.

Les traits du visage de la blonde se durcirent et elle ricana amèrement.

— Fleurk ! C'est ainsi que Ginny me surnomme lorsque je l'ai le dos tourné.

Fleur se sentit mal tout d'un coup et ravala le sanglot qui était en train de nouer sa gorge.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dérange avec ça, dit-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

La française secoua la tête et soupira de lassitude. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser extérioriser sa peine. Elle savait qu'il était difficile pour une personne de s'intégrer dans une famille. Ils ne la connaissaient pas et il était normal qu'ils se méfient d'elle, voulant protéger Bill mais de là à la traiter avec autant d'indifférence.

Elle était à deux doigts de craquer et de tout envoyer valser. Elle ne pourrait épouser Bill en sachant que ce mariage n'était pas approuvé par tous les Weasley. Elle ne voudrait pas créer de tensions dans la famille. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'on l'accepte, rien de plus. Était-ce trop demandé ?

Severus posa sa main sur celle de la française et ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui lui prenait de vouloir réconforter la jeune vélane. Il se fichait éperdument de ses problèmes amoureux et n'avait que faire de ses histoires mais s'il voulait être de nouveau tranquille, il allait devoir s'y prendre avec douceur avant de chasser la blonde.

— Il faut toujours du temps aux gens pour apprendre à connaître une personne. Laissez-leur du temps et montrez-leur qui vous êtes vraiment. Si elles ne vous acceptent pas telle que vous êtes, tant pis. Vous aurez essayé, conseilla-t-il.

Fleur écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Puis, elle afficha un sourire sincère et posa sa main sur celle de celui qui était aux yeux de tous, la petite-fille de Dumbledore.

— Merci beaucoup, Ana.

— C'est Ariana, pas Ana, corrigea le maître des potions, agacé.

Fleur balaya son intervention de la main et replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

— Tu as de magnifiques cheveux, le complimenta-t-elle.

Fleur caressa ses cheveux et en apprécia la douceur. Severus regarda la blonde faire, ahuri. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

— Ça te dirait une petite séance de beauté ? proposa la blonde.

— Euh…

— Super ! s'exclama Fleur, enthousiaste. Je reviens. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Fleur se leva du lit et quitta brusquement la chambre, laissant un maître des potions, interloqué, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la française. D'un coup, elle était extrêmement malheureuse et ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Puis, elle devenait subitement joyeuse et projetait une séance de beauté.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'était une séance de beauté et se dit qu'il allait bientôt regretter la présence de la française au Terrier.

Fleur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une grosse mallette et un pyjama rose fuchsia. Severus fronça les sourcils, perdu. S'en allait-elle ?

— Au programme du jour : séance de beauté et pyjama party ! annonça Fleur.

— Qu… Quoi ? s'étrangla le maître des potions.

— Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait. La dernière remonte à deux ans, dit Fleur en ouvrant la mallette.

Severus fut surpris de voir ce que contenait la malle de l'ancienne étudiante, du maquillage. Sa malle était remplie de tout un arsenal de beauté ! Même avec la magie, il était difficile de contenir tout cela dans une mallette.

Il regarda la blonde sortir tout un tas de produits avec un sourire inquiétant. Une alarme se mit à sonner dans sa tête. Il y avait danger et il devait tout de suite prendre ses jambes à son cou, au risque de le regretter toute sa vie.

— Je…je vais voir…si…si euh…Mo…

— Que préfères-tu ? Le bleu ou le violet ? lui demanda Fleur en présentant deux sortes de bâtonnets de couleur. L'un bleu et l'autre violet.

Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas ce que c'était. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces objets.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça la française. On optera alors pour un rose vif.

Et ce fut ainsi que débuta son long et pénible calvaire. Il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser la française s'approcher de lui avec sa malle de la torture car c'était un instrument de torture qu'elle avait en possession d'elle.

Fleur avait passé tout l'après-midi à s'occuper de lui selon les dires de la blonde. Un après-midi douloureux, devait-il dire Jamais un doloris n'avait été aussi douloureux qu'une épilation. Finalement, il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'être né homme car il n'osait imaginer la douleur que subissaient les femmes chaque mois à devoir s'épiler pour plaire à un homme.

Fleur l'avait épilé tout le corps et il en avait beaucoup souffert. Il avait même, honteusement, versé quelques larmes. Ensuite, la blonde était passée au maquillage puis elle s'était occupée de ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait bouclés.

Fleur s'extasia en admirant le résultat de son travail et sourit grandement, fière d'elle.

— Tu es encore plus magnifique qu'avant, commenta-t-elle.

Fleur fit apparaître un miroir qu'elle remit à l'ancien professeur de potions qui put admirer son reflet dans la glace. Il se reluqua un long moment, ébahi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas une adolescente mais l'espace d'un instant, il se trouva magnifique et se contempla, surpris par la beauté qu'il découvrait dans la glace.

Fleur avait vraiment un don pour métamorphoser une personne en une créature sublime. Il rangea le miroir et se tourna vers la blonde qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Merci.

Il ne savait que dire d'autre. Il n'était, certes, pas une fille encore moins une adolescente mais ressentit tout de même comme une sensation de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine. C'était doux et agréable. Une personne s'était occupée de lui et c'était quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas fait pour lui depuis longtemps.

— C'était un réel plaisir pour moi, Ana. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répliqua Fleur.

— C'est Ariana, reprit-il, exaspéré.

— Hum, fit la française d'un geste désinvolte. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire les boutiques demain ? proposa-t-elle, surexcitée. Je pourrais demander à Bill ou à l'un de ses frères de nous accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait super !

— J'ai déjà des vêtements, lança l'ancien espion.

— On n'en a jamais assez, rétorqua la blonde.

Severus secoua la tête et préféra ignorer la présence de la vélane dans la chambre. Il retourna sur le lit qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée au Terrier et reprit parchemins ainsi que plume pour reprendre ses travaux, écoutant distraitement le babillage incessant de Fleur.

Fleur lui raconta comment elle comptait organiser son mariage avec Bill. Elle avait déjà commandé sa robe de mariée auprès d'une célèbre couturière française.

— Veux-tu voir la robe ?

Le maître des potions soupira discrètement et ne put que se plier aux excentricités de la blonde. Fleur quitta à nouveau la chambre et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un grand bouquin. Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et lui montra les photos de sa robe de mariée.

L'ancien mangemort ne s'y connaissait pas en matière de mode mais trouvait que la jeune française avait du goût. Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix mais il trouvait la robe de mariée vraiment splendide.

Le noir et le blanc comme couleur pour une robe de mariée était un choix audacieux mais tout de même _so chic_. La délicatesse de tulle qui venait à peine souligner le dos, le bouillonné du jupon qui donnait l'illusion que la mariée flottait sur l'écume, le motif à double tête de phénix était juste magnifique.

Fleur ne ferait que des envieux le jour de son mariage, c'était sûr.

— Elle est sublime, dit Severus.

— Tu trouves ? demanda Fleur, dubitative.

— Oui, répondit Severus, le noir se marie élégamment au blanc.

— C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter à ma mère et à ma tante ! Elles veulent que je retire le noir de ma robe, sous prétexte que cette couleur est à bannir le jour d'un mariage et que cette couleur serait synonyme de malheur. J'aime le noir. C'est une couleur qui passe partout. Même à un mariage.

Le maître des potions ne pouvait contredire la jeune femme puisqu'il pensait tout comme elle. Le noir était sa couleur préférée et il n'y avait aucun mal à se vêtir de noir chaque année. Le noir était une couleur mystérieuse tout en étant élégante.

Ils étaient en train de discuter de la magie en France lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Hermione entra dans la pièce et fut soudain gênée lorsque deux paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur elle.

— Hum…le dîner est prêt, annonça-t-elle.

Ni Severus ni Fleur ne répondirent et la gryffondor préféra battre en retraite. Elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et retourna dans la cuisine, pestant contre les Weasley un peu trop peureux pour faire face à une vélane et à une adolescente un peu trop repliée sur elle-même qui n'hésitait pas à montrer les crocs.

— On y va ? lança Fleur en se levant du lit. On organisera notre pyjama party dans la chambre de Bill. Il dormira certainement dans celle des jumeaux ou avec Arry et Ronald.

Severus ne chercha pas à discuter avec la vélane et ils descendirent tous les deux à la cuisine. Mrs Weasley mettait la table, aidée de Ginny et d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Ron bavardaient avec Bill qui venait à peine de rentrer de son boulot.

Fleur voulut se jeter au cou de son fiancé mais elle fut retenue par une main, celle de Severus. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au maître des potions qui désigna simplement d'un regard la matriarche Weasley qui était en train de mettre la table.

Fleur comprit le message et hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Elle se dirigea vers Molly et aspira une bonne bouffée d'air pour se donner un minimum de courage.

— Molly, puis-je vous aider ? questionna-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers la française, un instant surprise, avant de reprendre un visage neutre.

— Non, merci.

— Je pourrais peut-être aidée à mettre les couverts, offrit Fleur.

— C'est gentil à toi, Fleur, mais nous avons pratiquement terminé, lança Molly.

Fleur se tourna vers l'ancien mangemort et lui lança un regard désespéré. Severus l'encouragea du regard à persister.

— Ne pourrais-je pas faire autre chose ? insista la vélane auprès de sa future belle-mère.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, répondit sèchement Mrs Weasley.

Fleur jeta l'éponge et sortit en trombe de la cuisine, bousculant Remus Lupin qui venait à peine de transplaner au Terrier.

Bill voulut courir après sa fiancée mais le maître des potions l'en empêcha et alla retrouver la blonde qui venait de franchir les barrières de sécurité de la demeure des Weasley.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la cuisine et l'aîné de la famille des rouquins se tourna vers sa mère et sa sœur.

— Que vous a fait Fleur pour que vous la détestiez autant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

— On ne la déteste pas, répondit Molly.

— Mensonges ! éructa Bill. Cessez de me raconter des salades, maman ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu le montres assez souvent et à l'instant, tu viens de le prouver. Je sais ce que tu en penses de ma relation avec Fleur mais sache que notre mariage n'est pas une farce, maman. Je l'aime, d'accord ? Je l'aime plus que tout et c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie.

— Mais pourquoi n'attendriez-vous pas un tout petit peu avant de vous marier ? conseilla Molly.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, maman, non pas à cause de la guerre mais parce que je sais que c'est Fleur la femme de ma vie. Pourquoi devrions-nous attendre lorsqu'on le sait ce qu'on veut ? Fleur m'aime, maman. Toi et Ginny devriez l'accepter une bonne fois pour toutes ! Nous nous aimons et je ne la quitterai pour rien au monde, vous comprenez ? Qu'importe ce que vous pensez d'elle, Fleur est une femme aimable et attentionnée. Elle a des défauts comme nous tous mais des qualités que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Ce n'est pas en la surnommant _Fleurk_ que vous apprendrez à la connaître. Ce n'est pas en la rejetant que vous pourriez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Molly et Ginny eurent la décence de paraître gênées et de baisser la tête, honteuses.

— Si jamais Fleur venait à rompre nos fiançailles par votre faute, je vous jure que je ne vous le pardonnerai pas, prévint-il. Jamais.

Bill darda son regard sur sa mère et sa petite-sœur et monta précipitamment dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi trembler une partie de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était à la poursuite de Fleur qui marchait d'un pas rapide, ignorant les appels du maître des potions.

La vélane avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être broyé par un troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère. Elle avait mal et se sentait affreusement malheureuse. C'était idiot de pleurer à cause d'un rejet de la part de sa belle-mère.

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait si mal d'être rejetée par Molly. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'elle perdrait Bill sans l'approbation de Molly concernant leur relation. Elle savait combien Bill accordait de l'importance à l'opinion de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas que Bill soit obligé de faire un choix. Elle ou les Weasley.

Elle n'avait pas peur de perdre ou de gagner. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais plutôt pour son fiancé. Il n'avait pas à choisir entre elle et sa famille.

C'était complètement idiot de pleurer pour une telle histoire. Cela ne servait à rien de persister encore et encore. Il était clair que jamais Molly ni Ginny ne l'accepteraient dans la famille.

Elle était considérée comme une jeune femme superficielle, hautaine et sans cœur. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de montrer la vraie Fleur, celle que les gens ne voyaient jamais à travers la vélane. Peine perdue !

— Fleur !

Une main se posa brutalement sur son poignet et elle fut brusquement stoppée dans sa marche. Elle se retourna et fit face à une adolescente d'une seizaine d'années aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Elle croisa des iris d'un bleu sombre qui étincelaient de colère.

— Où croyez-vous aller ainsi ? Pensez-vous que prendre la fuite changera quelque chose à la situation ?

— La fuite ? ricana sinistrement Fleur. Je ne prends pas la fuite. Je m'en vais d'ici. C'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir persister et de croire que Molly m'accepterait pour ce que je suis et qu'elle comprendrait que j'aime sincèrement son fils.

— Et Bill ? demanda sèchement le maître des potions.

— Bill sera certainement mieux sans moi et il finira par trouver une fiancée qui conviendra parfaitement aux désirs de sa mère, répondit amèrement la blonde.

Fleur ne vit que l'ombre d'une main mais sentit clairement la brûlure de la gifle sur sa joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, son regard incrédule fixé sur l'ancien professeur de potions.

— Cessez donc d'être stupide deux secondes et de dire des idioties ! la réprimanda-t-il vertement.

— Tu…tu…m'as…giflé, bredouilla Fleur, interloquée.

— Tu l'as parfaitement mérité, répliqua froidement Severus. Si tu romps tes fiançailles avec Bill alors tu ne feras que donner raison à Molly et à sa fille, que tu ne l'aimes pas sincèrement et qu'au premier obstacle, tu jettes l'éponge. Si tu arrêtes tout maintenant alors Molly aura eu raison. Tu n'aimes pas Bill.

— Je l'aime ! protesta Fleur, indignée.

— Alors montre-le ! Prouve-le ! s'exclama Severus. Si tu aimes réellement ce garçon, affronte Molly sans baisser la tête, sans jamais abandonner. Si tu es amoureuse de ce rouquin, bats-toi pour lui et ne baisse pas les bras au moindre petit souci car des problèmes, vous en affronterez dans le futur. L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, Fleur. L'amour se nourrit de preuves quotidiennes, de petites attentions, de patience, de banalité, de sourires, de présence. Plus que tout, l'amour se nourrit de persévérance.

Fleur laissa des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

— Si tu l'aimes, ne gâche pas tout et persévère, Fleur. Ne laisse pas tomber et persévère. Ne baisse pas les bras mais persévère. Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux sur cette terre que de tourner le dos à l'amour parce qu'on ne se sentait pas capable de tout supporter. Si tu as besoin de courage ou de force, puise-le dans l'amour que tu éprouves pour Bill, puise-le au plus profond de cet amour qui t'unit à cet homme et tu verras que tu pourras tout surmonter.

Fleur se jeta sur le maître des potions et sanglota sur son épaule. Severus se raidit brusquement avant de détendre ses muscles et de passer ses bras autour de la française.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que dans le firmament apparaissait le visage si familier mais pourtant si douloureux de sa chère et tendre, Lily.

Il était fait d'amers regrets et espérait que Fleur ne commettrait pas la même erreur que lui de tourner le dos à l'amour.


	4. La pleine lune

_« Dans le monde, il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et de l'autre le mal. Il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est que l'on est vraiment. »_

 _Sirius Black._

 **ROUGE COMME GRYFFONDOR**

Chapitre 4

 **La pleine lune**

Severus était plongé dans un sommeil léger lorsqu'il entendit un vague grincement. Il n'esquissa aucun geste et attendit patiemment sans faire montrer quoi que ce soit qui puisse prouver qu'il ne dormait plus à présent. Il était aux aguets, sa baguette sous l'oreiller dans sa main prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher vers lui, c'était si léger qu'il pouvait à peine le capter.

Le plancher grinça légèrement et les pas se stoppèrent quelques secondes avant d'approcher à nouveau. Il attendit encore un instant, raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Il s'était redressé vivement dans son lit et avait sa baguette pointée, un sort au bout des lèvres, sur un groupe de personnes qui montraient tous leurs dents blanches, Fleur tenant dans ses mains un gros gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était inscrit : Joyeux Anniversaire Ariana.

Le maître des potions se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire dans une telle situation. Les avada kédavriser parce qu'ils avaient eu l'audace de le déranger dans son sommeil ou simplement les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il lança un regard noir aux personnes présentes dans sa chambre et quitta son lit pour la salle de bain tout en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

— Ce n'est pas son anniversaire, aujourd'hui ? demanda Arthur, confus.

— Eh ben, si, nous sommes le 25 août et Albus m'a encore assuré ce matin que c'était l'anniversaire d'Ariana, répondit Molly.

— Alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagit ainsi ? questionna Bill, perdu.

— Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de fêter son anniversaire, proposa Ron.

— Ou peut-être nous sommes-nous trompés de date, suggéra Ginny.

— Peut-être ne veut-elle pas, commença George.

— Qu'on se mêle de ses affaires ? finit Fred.

— Mais c'est son anniversaire, protesta Molly, dubitative.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain et les ignora tout en se dirigeant vers sa malle pour en sortir quelques vêtements.

— Ariana, ma chérie, tu…

Le maître des potions retourna dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Molly.

— Nous ferions mieux de la laisser tranquille, proposa Hermione.

— Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit Harry. Il est clair qu'elle n'a pas envie de fêter son anniversaire et c'est quelque chose que nous devons respecter.

— Mais nous avons passé toute la nuit à lui préparer ce gâteau, rappela la française, indignée.

— Hermione et Harry ont raison, ma chérie, nous ferions mieux de la laisser toute seule. Tu sais bien qu'elle a traversé une période difficile ces derniers mois. Elle est encore chamboulée par tout ça. Elle a perdu ses parents et elle est toujours en période de deuil. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle devienne enjouée du jour au lendemain, expliqua calmement Bill.

— Bill a tout à fait raison. Nous ne pouvons pas forcer Ariana à fêter son anniversaire si elle n'en a pas envie, dit Arthur.

Tout le monde acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans trop faire de bruit. Lorsque le maître des potions fut sûr qu'ils étaient tous sortis de la chambre qu'il occupait avec les deux lionnes, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain et put s'habiller sans qu'aucune personne ne fasse irruption dans la pièce sans avoir frappé auparavant.

Comme il faisait encore un peu chaud ces derniers temps, il opta pour une robe d'été d'un vert émeraude. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale car depuis deux semaines qu'il devait jouer cette stupide mascarade, il remarqua avec horreur qu'il commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'habituer à sa condition de jeune femme. Il avait d'autres goûts en matière de mode pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et avait dû bannir le noir de sa garde-robe, ce qui était un signe qu'il ne tournait vraiment plus rond.

Il s'était même surpris à apprécier les conversations avec Fleur et aimait bien lorsqu'elle lui parlait de Beauxbâtons et de sa profession à Gringotts. Cela lui permettait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'école de magie française et surtout sur le mode de fonctionnement du travail dans la banque des gobelins. C'était agréable pour lui d'avoir une conversation avec une personne civilisée qui ne le jugeait pas sur son passé. C'était reposant.

Depuis l'incident avec Molly, Fleur s'était un peu plus rapprochée de lui et discutait joyeusement avec lui, ne se vexant jamais de ses réponses monosyllabiques. Au contraire, son manque de réponse encourageait la blonde à poursuivre sa conversation durant des heures, prenant son silence pour de l'attention.

Bill n'hésitait jamais à se joindre à leur conversation et essayait à chaque fois d'avoir un contact avec lui. Au bout de deux jours, Severus avait cédé et avait fini par parler au briseur de sorts qui s'était révélé très intéressant. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il n'avait que très peu fait attention au Weasley, ne s'intéressant guère aux gryffondors mais aujourd'hui, il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tort car le jeune homme avait un esprit brillant et il suivait sans aucun problème ses conversations.

Pour ce qui était des autres membres de la famille Weasley, de Potter ou de Granger, il fallait dire qu'il ne leur adressait que très peu la parole. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à eux et préférait rester dans son coin à s'occuper comme il le pouvait.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller sur le trio d'or et non pas de devenir leur ami, chose qu'il ne deviendrait jamais même sous la pire des tortures. Il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de sympathiser avec le fils de ce salaud de James Potter.

Il sortit de la chambre pour la cuisine où il trouva pratiquement toute la famille attablée autour d'un petit-déjeuner.

— Bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton neutre en prenant place entre Fleur et Bill.

— Bien dormi, ma chérie ? lui demanda Molly d'une voix qu'il trouvait atrocement mielleuse.

— J'aimerai qu'à l'avenir vous évitiez de me réveiller ainsi. J'aurai pu vous lancer un sort et ça aurait mal tourné, dit-il d'un ton sec.

— Oh, fit Molly en clignant des yeux, décontenancée. Nous…nous te demandons de nous excuser, Ariana. Nous ne voulons pas t'effrayer juste…te faire une surprise.

— C'est gentil à vous mais je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire en ce moment. J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre ça, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il hocha simplement la tête et se servit une tasse de thé avec un toast qu'il mangea sans faim. Il termina rapidement sa tasse de thé et prit une pomme avant de s'excuser auprès de ses hôtes et de quitter la table pour le jardin.

Il maudit Albus pour cette stupide idée d'anniversaire, comme si inventer une date d'anniversaire était nécessaire dans son cas. Et puis parmi toutes les dates qu'il aurait pu choisir, pourquoi choisissait-il celle-là ?

Il s'arracha pratiquement les cheveux, poussant un grognement de rage. Il maudissait ce vieil homme sénile qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre la vie des gens encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de dégnomer le jardin du Terrier. Au moins, cette activité lui permettra de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine à attendre avant d'être de retour à Poudlard. Plus que quelques jours avant d'être enfin libéré de cet enfer.

Il s'agenouilla et se fichait de détruire la robe achetée par Minerva en guise de cadeau. Il repéra un gnome et l'attrapa avant de le faire tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le vertige puis il le lança aussi loin que possible. Il continua ainsi le manège pendant une bonne demi-heure, se défoulant sur les gnomes, les envoyant prendre l'air à des kilomètres du Terrier. Il avait besoin de faire sortir sa rage.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledore choisisse cette date ? Pourquoi celle-là ?

Il étouffa un grognement et sentit ses yeux le piquer un instant alors qu'il se débarrassait d'un autre gnome. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire aussi mal. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies.

Pourquoi ?

— Ariana ?

Le maître des potions se retourna brusquement dans le but d'incendier l'impertinent qui venait le déranger mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il croisait le regard émeraude d'Harry.

— Tout va bien ? demanda le gryffondor.

— À ton avis ? lança-t-il sèchement.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, s'injuriant pour avoir montré de la faiblesse au fils de Potter. Il se releva et épousseta sa robe dans l'intention de quitter cet endroit au plus vite et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

— Attends ! le retint le lion par le bras.

Harry relâcha aussitôt son bras et rougit subitement, détournant le regard, gêné. Severus haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Qu'arrivait-il donc au golden boy depuis deux semaines ? S'il n'était pas Severus Snape, il aurait pu jurer que le garçon s'était amouraché de lui, du moins d'Ariana Dumbledore.

Le survivant n'arrêtait pas de rougir lorsqu'il croisait son regard ou qu'il se trouvait à proximité. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de bafouiller et de sortir quelques phrases incohérentes. Quoi que le dernier point ne soit pas si surprenant que ça.

— Je…je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, bafouilla-t-il, encore rouge.

— Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais je peux encore parfaitement m'occuper de moi sans que personne ne s'en soucie, dit-il sèchement.

— Je…je…c'est

— Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, j'aimerai bien aller prendre une douche et me changer.

Severus avait transpiré pendant une heure et s'était dépensé physiquement. Il transpirait encore un tout petit peu et sa robe collait à sa peau, dessinant parfaitement les courbes voluptueuses de son corps de jeune femme. Il n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge ce matin, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à en porter, même si c'était pratique pour l'épaisseur de ses seins donc l'on pouvait parfaitement voir les bouts des tétons apparaître à travers le fin tissu de la robe.

Harry reluqua le maître des potions et rougit encore plus si cela était possible. Il était clair pour Severus que le gamin allait lui faire une surchauffe dans peu de temps s'il continuait à rougir ainsi. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait mettre le survivant dans un état pareil. Il avait constaté que les jumeaux et le jeune Weasley agissaient de façon similaire lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Avait-il manqué un épisode ou il se tramait quelque chose au Terrier ?

— Cela te dirait d'aller marcher après que tu aies pris…ta…douche ? l'interrogea Harry, embarrassé.

Severus croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse, révélant ses atouts féminins au jeune gryffondor qui tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à rougir une fois de plus. C'était déjà assez embarrassant pour lui de bredouiller comme un idiot alors piquer un fard à tout bout de champ.

— Serait-ce une invitation voilée, Potter ? railla le maître des potions avec un sourire narquois.

— Appelle-moi, Harry, s'il te plaît.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme qui essayait de paraître plus assuré devant lui. Il trouvait cela vraiment ridicule mais consentit à jouer le jeu du lion. S'il voulait se ridiculiser, autant lui faire plaisir. De plus, il adorait se moquer du garçon et s'il se servait lui-même sur un plateau d'argent, c'en était que meilleur.

— Bien.

— Je peux t'appeler, Ariana ?

— Je suppose, soupira le maître des potions, agacé.

Le survivant lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui faire le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Ces gryffondors, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

— Hum…donc euh, je t'attendrais dans la cuisine. Si ça te dit, on pourrait aussi pique-niquer. Il fait beau et je me disais que ce serait super. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Je…je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

— Pourquoi pas ? Du moment qu'il y a du chocolat.

— Parfait ! s'exclama le lion, ravi. On fait comme ça alors. Je prépare tout pour le pique-nique pendant que tu prends ta douche.

Le maître des potions acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur du Terrier en compagnie d'un Potter tout bonnement joyeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'il soit aussi heureux. Il avait presque envie de vomir en le voyant sourire ainsi.

Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, n'aimant pas se sentir poisseux. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui à Poudlard, il avait une hygiène de vie tout à fait normale et se lavait comme tout le monde, deux fois par jour et parfois même plus en abusant des bains.

Lorsqu'il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, soins des cheveux obligent, vêtu d'un jean troué au niveau des cuisses et d'un top bleu, ayant enfilé des baskets pour se déplacer plus facilement puisqu'ils allaient pique-niquer, il entendit des bribes de conversation provenir de la cuisine tandis qu'il descendait les marches d'escaliers.

— On va juste pique-niquer !

— Pourquoi seulement vous deux ? questionna une voix que le maître des potions reconnut comme étant celle de la cadette Weasley.

— Dîtes-le une bonne fois pour toutes ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ça vous énerve tant que j'aille pique-niquer avec Ariana ? s'agaça le gryffondor.

— Parce qu'en plus c'est maintenant Ariana ?

— Il me semble que c'est son prénom, non ? grogna Harry, irrité.

— Ouais mais depuis quand tu sympathises avec elle ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu t'adresser la parole depuis qu'elle est à la maison, lança Ron, jaloux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Molly qui rentrait dans la cuisine en compagnie de Fleur.

Elles étaient toutes deux chargées de paniers à fruits et visiblement, elles avaient été faire un tour chez leur voisin qui avait un magnifique jardin fruitier et qui leur permettait de se servir en fruits autant qu'ils le souhaitaient.

— Ariana et Harry veulent aller pique-niquer, répondit Ron.

— C'est une bonne idée de sortir un peu prendre l'air. Ça ne pourra que vous faire du bien. Vous en avez tous besoin, approuva la femme. Ginny, préparez-vous un panier à pique-nique et allez faire un tour. Vous prendrez le dîner de ce soir.

Ginny et Ron affichèrent une moue satisfaite en ayant eu l'approbation de leur mère d'accompagner Harry et le maître des potions pour ce pique-nique. Approbation qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry qui serra les poings de rage tandis qu'il fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. Hermione qui avait constaté que la tension commençait à monter d'un cran dans la pièce décida d'essayer d'arranger les choses avant que la situation ne dégénère en dispute ou pire, en bagarre.

— Miss Weasley, Harry avait invité Ariana à y aller avec lui. C'est un pique-nique à deux et non en groupe, expliqua Hermione.

Molly se tourna vers le survivant, interloquée.

— Mais pourquoi voulez-vous y aller tous seuls ? l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Hermione secoua la tête tandis que Fleur roulait des yeux.

— C'est un rendez-vous, Molly, fit remarquer la française à sa belle-mère qui était vraiment longue à la détente.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu sortir avec Arthur si elle n'était même pas capable de voir de telles évidences.

— Oh !

— Nous aussi on aimerait aller pique-niquer, renchérit Ginny.

— Bientôt la fin des vacances et nous aimerions profiter de ce magnifique temps avant de reprendre les cours et de se plonger dans nos études, ajouta Ron.

Molly était indécise. Elle était partagée entre laisser Harry et Ariana aller pique-niquer tous les deux ou joindre le reste des jeunes au pique-nique.

— Eh bien, vous pourrez aller pique-niquer un autre jour. Nous avons encore une semaine de vacances avant la rentrée, répliqua Hermione d'une voix doucereuse, n'appréciant guère le manège des deux rouquins.

— Tout compte fait, je n'ai plus envie d'aller à ce pique-nique, dit Severus.

Ginny rayonnait de joie tandis qu'Harry était non seulement furieux mais il était aussi déçu. Il avait tellement voulu faire ce pique-nique avec la rousse.

— Bien.

Harry reposa le panier de pique-nique qu'il avait réussi à dénicher quelque part dans la cuisine et préféra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il passait près de Severus, ce dernier le retint par le bras.

— Par contre, nous pourrions trouver une autre activité à faire ici, dans la maison, suggéra-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'être gentil avec le gryffondor mais il décida de ne pas pousser trop loin sa réflexion, sachant qu'elle ne lui plairait pas.

Harry sourit largement, acquiesçant vivement.

— D'accord. Qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

— Et si on jouait à une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa Ron.

— On pourrait faire une partie de quidditch dans le jardin, dit Ginny.

Le maître des potions n'appréciait guère l'intrusion des deux Weasley. À ce qu'il sache, il n'avait rien proposé à ces deux imbéciles. De quoi se mêlaient-ils au juste ?

— Connais-tu « ne chantez pas la bouche pleine » ? demanda Severus.

— Euh…non, répondit Harry, clignant des paupières. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un jeu simple. La personne désignée doit chanter une chanson avec un bouchon de liège dans la bouche. Les autres doivent deviner ce qu'elle est en train de chanter. La personne qui trouve chante à son tour et ainsi de suite, expliqua Fleur. C'est un jeu vraiment amusant.

— J'aimerai bien joué, dit Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre des jumeaux pour jouer à « ne chantez pas la bouche pleine ». Molly préparait le dîner du soir toute seule, tandis que les enfants s'amusaient dans leur chambre.

Bill qui était rentré un peu plus tôt que d'habitude put participer au jeu et s'installa près de sa fiancée. Depuis qu'il était en Angleterre, il avait moins d'heures de travail car moins de maléfices à briser.

Comme c'était le maître des potions qui avait lancé l'idée, ce fut lui qui eut l'honneur d'ouvrir le jeu. Il se plaça au milieu de la pièce et inspira légèrement avant de mettre un bouchon de liège dans sa bouche. Hermione et Fleur pouffèrent de rire à l'expression qu'il affichait sur son visage tandis qu'Harry et Bill souriaient d'un air amusé.

Severus garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant à la chanson qu'il souhaitait chanter. Puis, il se mit à fredonner tout doucement avant de se mettre à chanter de bon cœur. Il était difficile de distinguer les paroles de la chanson à travers le bouchon de liège qui ne devait pas tomber de sa bouche, ce qui donnait un côté comique à la scène.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que le maître des potions tentait bien que mal de garder son sérieux pour continuer sa chanson. Il esquissait de temps à autre des sourires mais sans plus. Il était tout de même la chauve-souris des cachots, il avait une réputation à tenir.

— Magic works ? proposa Bill.

Severus secoua négativement la tête.

— This is the night ? suggéra Ginny.

Severus secoua à nouveau la tête.

— Cette chanson me dit quelque chose, marmonna Fleur, concentrée. Je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— Do the hippogriff, lâcha Hermione en hurlant presque la réponse.

Le maître des potions acquiesça et retira le bouchon de liège de sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione sautait littéralement de joie. Il rangea l'objet dans sa poche et la lionne s'avança au centre de la pièce avec son bouchon à elle. Chacun d'entre eux avait un bouchon de liège sauf Bill et Fleur qui utilisaient le même bouchon.

Severus alla s'asseoir près d'Harry qui lui avait réservé une place à ses côtés.

— J'étais loin de me douter que tu avais de tels talents de chanteuse, ricana le rouge et or.

— J'attends de voir les tiens, Potter.

— Harry.

Severus garda le silence, un sourire en coin. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il pourrait s'amuser autant en compagnie d'une bande de cornichons sans cervelles. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais c'était la première fois qu'il passait une excellente journée, à sourire, à être tout simplement de bonne humeur.

La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la joie, ils jouèrent une heure à « ne chantez pas la bouche pleine » et passèrent à d'autres jeux, comme quelques parties de cartes de bataille explosive, bavboules et un peu d'échecs.

* * *

Le soir, toute la famille Weasley et leurs invités se retrouvèrent à table pour le repas. Bill était assis aux côtés de Fleur et tenait sa main dans la sienne. Depuis l'incident avec Molly, le briseur de sort de Gringotts témoignait à sa fiancée tout son amour en étant plus démonstratif qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la française qui appréciait toutes ces marques d'attentions.

Severus observa la scène, quelque peu attendri. Il commençait sérieusement à virer poufsouffle depuis qu'il avait changé de corps. Il était plus sensible aux émotions que lorsqu'il était un homme et c'était exaspérant de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Il mit cet excès de sensibilité sur le compte des hormones.

Il se servit encore un tout petit peu de légumes et sentit tout d'un coup un regard fixé sur lui. Il leva la tête de son assiette et croisa un regard d'un vert émeraude. Harry lui sourit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait répondu au sourire du lion.

Il détourna vivement son regard, dérouté par son propre comportement. Il devrait essayer de se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il se trouvait dans la fosse aux lions !

Il termina son assiette qui était la seule de la table à ne pas être pleine. C'était à peine s'il picorait dans son assiette. À cette allure, Molly l'enverrait tout droit à Ste Mangouste pensant qu'il avait un problème digestif.

La matriarche se sentait quelque peu vexée de constater qu'il n'aimait pas sa nourriture. Sinon pour quelle raison mangerait-il si peu et uniquement des légumes ? Molly contacterait Dumbledore un peu plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas que le directeur de Poudlard puisse penser qu'elle ne s'occupait pas bien de sa petite-fille.

On frappa soudain à la porte. Tout le monde se raidit aussitôt comme un seul homme.

— On attendait quelqu'un ? demanda Arthur à sa femme.

Molly secoua simplement la tête. Pas à cette heure-ci. Tonks avait décliné une fois de plus son invitation du jour et l'avait encore reporté à la semaine prochaine.

Arthur posa sa serviette sur la table et sortit sa baguette magique en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Qui est-ce ?

— C'est Dumbledore et Remus.

Arthur relâcha sa respiration et rangea sa baguette magique avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'homme le plus respecté dans le monde magique et à l'ancien maraudeur qui paraissait encore plus malade qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Albus ! Remus ! Nous ne vous attendions pas, dit Arthur, surpris de la visite inopinée des deux sorciers.

— Excusez-nous, mon cher, mais j'ai besoin des services d'Ariana.

L'employé du ministère les invita à s'asseoir et le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de revoir le directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être allait-il enfin quitter cet enfer pour ses cachots bien-aimés.

— Comment vas-tu, ma chère Ariana ? s'enquit Dumbledore, les yeux scintillant de malice.

Severus sentit l'entourloupe à plein nez. Il n'était pas dupe du tout. Il y avait strangulot sous l'eau. Que lui voulait donc le vieil homme ? Et pourquoi le lycanthrope était-il là ? S'il ne se trompait pas, aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune et elle se pointerait dans quelques minutes. Albus était-il devenu fou ou l'était-il déjà avant ?

— Que puis-je pour vous, grand-père ? demanda-t-il en s'écorchant presque la voix au dernier mot.

— C'est la pleine lune dans un quart d'heure et j'aimerai que tu accompagnes monsieur Lupin cette nuit, s'il te plaît. Minerva n'est pas disponible et même si elle l'était, son animagus ne peut rien face au loup de Remus, répondit-il.

— Quoi ?

— S'il te plaît, Ariana. Nous ne pouvons laisser Remus tout seul les soirs de pleine lune en cette période trouble que nous traversons, expliqua Albus. J'ai besoin de toi.

— Mais

— Je sais que tu peux le faire, l'interrompit le directeur.

Snape voulut cracher à la figure du vieillard à l'instant. Ce vil manipulateur lui balançait un tel truc alors qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur, de surcroît face à toute une assemblée de lions qui prendraient très mal le fait qu'il refuse d'aider l'un des leurs.

Il devait reconnaître que l'homme avait bien joué son coup. Il avait attendu le bon moment pour lui porter le coup fatal. Il savait qu'en d'autres situations, il aurait catégoriquement refusé d'aider le loup-garou.

Maudit soit sa vie !

Il reluqua le lycanthrope un moment et avisa son teint plus que livide et put déduire sans fautes qu'il souffrait en ce moment et qu'il commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de la transformation. Malgré la potion Tue-loup.

— Bien.

Avait-il seulement un autre choix ? Il se retira lentement de table et s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes qui étaient restés bouches-bée, stupéfaits par la demande du directeur. S'ils avaient tout compris, l'adolescente serait un animagus.

— Monsieur Lupin, le salua-t-il.

— Vous savez, comme je l'ai dit à votre grand-père, je peux très…

— S'il a fait appel à mes services, c'est que vous avez besoin de moi alors taisez-vous et allons-y avant que vous ne vous transformiez en loup-garou dans une pièce remplie d'enfants, le coupa-t-il froidement.

Severus maudit Albus jusqu'à sa dixième descendance, leur promettant souffrance et douleur jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il sortit du Terrier, supposant que l'ancien maraudeur avait eu au moins le bon sens de le suivre. Il se demandait parfois ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre au service d'un roublard comme Dumbledore. Il aurait dû le savoir qu'il était tout aussi manipulateur que le seigneur des ténèbres.

D'abord sa nouvelle date d'anniversaire et maintenant Lupin ! Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir la prochaine fois ? Si ça continuait ainsi, il n'hésiterait pas à donner sa démission et à quitter ce foutu pays !

Il marcha longtemps, fulminant contre son patron qui aimait bien jouer avec sa vie, se fichant de la mettre en danger ou pas.

— Je suis désolé pour…

— Vous, fermez-la ! l'interrompit-il à nouveau en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Vous la fermez, c'est compris ?

Lupin hocha la tête, sidéré. Le maître des potions leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit que la lune était parfaitement pleine et visible. Un coup d'œil à l'ancien maraudeur et il sut que ce dernier allait se transformer d'une minute à l'autre.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à un homme qui allait se transformer en loup-garou, le maître des potions se souvint brusquement qu'il n'avait aucune notion dans ce domaine. Qu'était-il censé faire dans ce cas en tant qu'animagus ? Et qu'est-ce que sa présence pourrait bien apporter à un loup-garou ? En plus, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il ramené une créature potentiellement dangereuse à proximité du lieu où séjournait son golden boy ? La séance traumatisante de la troisième année de Potter ne lui avait-elle pas suffi ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un cri et vit que le processus de transformation était en cours. Remus s'écroula sur un genou et poussa un autre cri de douleur alors qu'un craquement d'os se fit entendre. Severus ne put supporter cela et détourna le regard. Un autre craquement et il crut que son cœur allait le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais pourquoi et toujours lui ?

Un sanglot étouffé le fit reporter son attention sur l'homme qui n'était plus si homme que ça. Des poils se mirent à pousser sur la peau de l'ancien maraudeur. Il eut un autre craquement d'os et Severus ne tint plus. Il se précipita sur le loup-garou et l'étreignit, ne sachant pas si l'étreinte y changerait quelque chose à sa douleur mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. C'était plus fort que lui. Après ça, il ferait mieux d'aller chez Chourave et de proposer sa candidature pour devenir un poufsouffle permanent car il était clair qu'il avait un comportement trop poufsouffle pour être à nouveau un serpent.

— Doucement, murmura-t-il. C'est bientôt fini.

Il voulait tellement y croire. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'une transformation en loup-garou soit aussi douloureuse. Il comprenait maintenant les raisons de la peur de Lupin face à la lune.

Il craqua soudainement lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau un bruit d'os qui se cassait et laissa une larme dévaler sa joue tandis qu'il sentait le corps de l'homme mi- loup se tordre de douleur. Il attendit ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les souffrances de l'homme ne diminuent et qu'il le sente devenir complètement animal. Il rompit aussitôt l'étreinte et se transforma avant que Lupin ne reprenne ses esprits. Enfin, que la bête ne se réveille complètement.

Il observa la créature lupine et rencontra un regard doré. Lupin le regarda en retour, affichant un air interrogateur. Il émit un léger grognement et le maître des potions ne se rappela pas avoir fait face à un loup-garou aussi calme. D'ordinaire, Lupin aurait dû se mettre à vouloir détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, or, il était en train de le dévisager avec un calme olympien qui ne le rassurait guère.

Lupin était majestueux dans sa forme de loup. Il avait l'air plus en forme en loup-garou qu'en humain. Il avait un magnifique pelage blanc semblable à la blancheur de la neige, des yeux dorés aussi brillant que l'éclat de l'or pur.

Le loup riva son regard dans le sien et il ne put que se plier face au lycanthrope. Sa présence était presque écrasante. Un hurlement du loup-garou le tira de ses réflexions. Un chant merveilleux qui caressait ses oreilles sensibles et délicates. Un chant tellement unique qu'elle aimerait que cette mélodie puisse perdurer à jamais.

Le loup-garou s'approcha de lui et il recula subitement, un tout petit peu effrayé. Lupin grogna en montrant ses dents et il stoppa tout mouvement. Il resta immobile, laissant le loup avancer vers lui. Il se retenait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir loin d'ici.

Le loup grogna à nouveau lorsqu'il croisa son regard donc il baissa la tête et se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans la peau de son cou, le soulevant avec facilité du sol.

« _Hey !_ » s'indigna-t-il mentalement.

Comment cela se faisait-il que Lupin puisse le soulever avec tant de facilité et surtout comme s'il était un petit animal qui venait de naître ? Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait rajeuni, par extension, sa forme d'animagus aussi.

Maudit soit Dumbledore, pesta-t-il intérieurement, tandis que Lupin l'emmenait dans la forêt.

 **Alors ? Avez-vous deviné la forme animagus de Severus ? Pourquoi Remus agit-il ainsi ?**


End file.
